Loving Authority
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Sometimes, love can only be shown in the toughest of forms. Neither party likes it, but in the end: baskets full of the richest produce come from a moment of discipline, rather than let the grapes of bitterness and rebellion thrive in a wild heart. Thranduil takes the opportunity to teach toddler Legolas why there are rules, and how they help him rather than restrain him.


**"My son, despise not the chastening of the LORD; neither be weary of His correction: For whom the LORD loveth He correcteth; even as a father the son in whom he delighteth." - Proverbs 3:12-13, KJV.**

* * *

Thranduil did not know what to think or feel other than panic when he saw his six-year-old son trying to wield a sword much larger than himself. How he managed to even break the lock to the shed, the father would never know. The elfling was giggling like nothing was wrong with what he was doing.

"Put that down right now, Legolas," Thranduil commanded in a low voice but firmly once he got himself under control.

Legolas's head flung in his father's direction, his eyes widening in fear because he was caught. The elfling bit his lip before he looked away and continued with what he was doing.

Thranduil felt his heart pound a little harder in disappointment and a small amount of anger when his son did not listen to him. "Legolas, I am going to say this again: Put that down."

"No!" Legolas scowled at him. "I is warrior!"

"Legolas," Thranduil warned a second time and took a step forward. "I will not repeat myself."

The elfling huffed in defiance and he managed to get the weapon up in the air a little bit.

Thranduil felt the panic rise again, and more out of instinct than anything took the sword by the blade and without much effort let it slip away from his small son's hands.

Legolas let out an 'eep', his eyes widening again. Before he could let out a scream because his "toy" was taken away (and call his father some rather unkind names), the adult elf scooped him up into his arms and spanked him once on the behind.

The sting lasted only for a second; like when he sometimes tripped and fell on a hard surface (but those hurt much more than this _and_ lasted longer if he got a scrape). Still, Legolas felt tears brim in his eyes, letting out a wail and started screaming.

Thranduil adjusted his hold on his son and ignored the small fists beating against his chest. Walking out of the storage shed, Thranduil walked to a stump, feeling his heart be tugged by the incessant screaming of his youngest. Sitting down on it, he simply held his child while the elfling let out his rage.

Legolas sobbed and had his face buried in his father's chest. The struggles stopped, and he hung there limply as if that would get the bigger elf to let go.

Thranduil rested a hand on the little head and brushed some of the loose strands of hair aside. He sighed softly and prayed for strength and wisdom.

The crying was reduced to sniffling, and Legolas without much force supported himself a little bit more, and he rubbed his cheek against Thranduil's clothes.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" The king asked as he brushed some more hair aside.

Legolas nodded slowly.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" The father questioned in a gentle voice.

There was another nod. "Me handles dangerous sticks."

"Why did you continue even though I told you to put it down?"

The elfling bit his lip and was silent, as there was no good reason to support his actions.

Thranduil became sad. "It hurts me very much that you disobeyed me directly, little one. It breaks my heart when you go against boundaries that are supposed to keep you safe."

Legolas looked up a little bit.

"Do you know why Atta has set these rules?"

""Cause atta wants good elfling?"

Thranduil smiled his approval. "There is another reason too."

"'Cause atta wants elfling to be safe." The toddler said proudly

Legolas was standing on his feet with his hands on Thranduil's sternum to stay upright. The king exhaled softly. "I want to keep you safe, and I want you to be responsible and make the right choices when you are older." The king's features looked at his precious leaf with much love and protectiveness. "Bad things happen when we make the wrong choice. Do you remember when that branch scratched your face when you were running through the shrubs?"

Legolas made a face as he remembered the booboo and nodded slowly.

"You would have hurt very much if you mishandled the sword; and that would have hurt more than what I administered to you. I do not want you to be doing things that can cause serious harm to yourself, even by accident. I love you too much to leave that as a possibility if I can help it." He paused, "But you need to understand that bad things happen when you disobey me or your mother."

Legolas wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck. "I wants to be good elfling."

Thranduil slowly rubbed the child's back. "I want you to be good too…and trust me when I say these boundaries are for your best interest. We do not do this to be mean." He turned his head slightly to look at his son in the eye. "Are you sorry for what you did?"

Legolas looked a little sad and he hung his head. "Yes, elfling very sorry."

Thranduil gently lifted Legolas' head up by the chin and kissed him on the nose. The elfling giggled and returned the kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Legolas, and never doubt that I will not do anything that is not in your best interest." He arched a brow after a moment. "I do not want you breaking locks in the future either."

"I understands," Legolas nodded and tightened his hug slightly. "I loves atta too." Legolas bounced on his feet a little before looking at the ground. "Horsey?"

Thranduil smirked and he set his third son on the ground before he got on all fours. The toddler whooped and jumped on.

"Ai, the times when your brothers did this must have given this horse a sway back." Thranduil grunted.

"To mama! And donkeys!" Legolas declared.

And so, the mini caravan took off to the tree where the city was built in.

* * *

 _Many years later..._

Legolas and Thranduil stood in the study facing each other. It was nighttime and the candles were unlit.

The king stood with his arms folded, one finger tapping his elbow as he looked at his youngest with disappointment.

Legolas tried to keep his head erect but found he could not do so, feeling far too ashamed to face his sire in the eye. He had disobeyed…had not listened when he should have. He disappointed his father. His voice was hitched slightly as he spoke, and he got down to one knee, keeping his head bowed. "I am sorry for my disobedience, lord, and beg for your forgiveness."

Thranduil's features softened at the apology. They had been standing for the last half hour as Thranduil waited for Legolas to come to the conclusion that he had been in the wrong. It had been silent up until now, and the third prince of the forest was showing true remorse for his actions.

Thranduil got down on the floor as well and pulled the young elf into a hug, and the dam broke as Legolas started to weep.

"You could not have made me any prouder than you have now, little one." Thranduil murmured as he stroked his son's hair. "You have done well."

"I-I won't d-do it a-again…I d-don't _want_ to do it again."

"I know," the father said soothingly.

"I feel disgusted with myself," Legolas pulled back slightly and looked at his father finally.

"There is no need to," Thranduil answered. "As long as you repent to the other you have wronged, then leave this to be cast into the sea."

Legolas bowed his head again with eyes closed. Thranduil waited again before the prince let out a sigh and the tension in his shoulders disappeared. Opening his eyes again, Legolas leaned into his father seeking love and reassurance.

Thranduil gave it to him. "You have done well, Legolas. You have done well."


End file.
